Senyum dan Seragam Abu-Abu
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: Aku kembali tersenyum kecut. Inilah aku, seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu melihat cinta pertamanya gagal di depan matanya. Padahal akulah orang pertama yang menyadari senyumnya. Ya, seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu berkata "Apabila kamu bahagia, aku pun bahagia." . . . New Fict! SasuSaku dengan gaya penulisan baru. Mohon dibaca dan beri masukan :)


**Senyum dan Seragam Putih Abu-Abu  
**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Senyum dan Seragam Putih Abu-Abu** © **Part 1 Ratu Vienny**

 **Part 2 Uchi Megumi**

 **Warning : no name, sedang keluar dari comfort zone untuk gaya penulisan**

 **if you don't like this, please klik 'back'**

 **Read and Review :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cat:

Mungkin ada yang bingung, kalau ada Italic saja itu berarti pemikiran dalam hati.

Kalau Italic dan ada tanda petik (") itu adalah percakapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART1**

 ** _Pukul 10 pagi , di atas hamparan pasir pantai putih._**

Di sanalah ia berdiri. Di antara celah-celah mentari. Sinar mentari kala itu sedikit menghalangiku melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku yakin ia sedang tersenyum.

Dia.  
Dia yang selalu aku lihat ketika jam istirahat sekolah. Sudah hampir 3 tahun senyumnya menemaniku ketika beristirahat.

Hey, aku tidak bilang aku jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu lebih tepatnya. Aku hanya suka melihat senyumnya. Lagi pula terlalu aneh bagiku untuk jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Seketika pikiranku melayang pada Kamis minggu lalu. Itulah kali pertama aku mengetahui namanya dan senyumnya tertuju pada diriku!

Saat itu jam makan siang. Dia iseng sekali menukar ayam goreng miliknya dengan teman sebangkunya ketika lengah. Aku lihat jelas ia tertawa lebar saat temannya meneriakan namanya sambil mengoceh saat sadar bagiannya ditukar oleh gadis itu.

Oh, itu dia namanya… akupun masih belum melepaskan tatapanku padanya.

Saat itulah ia melihatku.  
Ia melihatku.

Atau mungkin ia sadar ada seseorang yang menatapnya tanpa henti siang itu.  
Dan ia tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ah, aku merasakan detak jantungku berhenti sesaat.

Hari ini adalah saatnya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kenangan yang kumiliki saat berseragam putih abu-abu. Tapi apakah aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya juga?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang selalu aku simpan.

Alih-alih selamat tinggal, inilah yang aku ucapkan.

 _"Ha.. halo"_

Sekarang atau terlambat. Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu…

* * *

 _ **Pukul 1 siang, di hari yang kutunggu-tunggu**_.

Hari ini.  
Akhirnya datang juga.

Aku kira "halo" yang aku ucapkan kala itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah awal sekaligus akhir dari sebuah cerita…

Tapi, aku salah.

Di sinilah aku terduduk di salah satu sudut Kafe menunggu kedatangannya.

 _Apakah aku sudah terlihat rapih?_

Menatap bayanganku yang terpantul di jendela Kafe. Hm, semoga saja sudah. Berkali-kali aku mengetukan jari-jemariku ke meja. Menutupi kegugupanku dan fakta bahwa ini kali pertama aku pergi berdua saja dengan seorang wanita.

Dia datang!

Aku melihat sosoknya sedikit berbeda dari gambaran yang terakhir terekam di ingatanku. Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia dengan pakaian yang kasual bukan seragam. Tapi aku suka perasaan ini. Aku jadi sedikit mengenalnya bukan sebagai gadis yang senyumnya aku… ehm, sukai selama SMA.

Kali ini dia yang menyapaku duluan,

 _"Hey! Sudah lama ya?"_

Oh, ternyata dia suka baca buku.

aku meneliti sedikit novel yang sedari tadi ia tenteng. Namun pikiranku teralihkan oleh lagu yang sayup-sayup terdengar di Kafe siang itu.

 _I've got a picture of your house…_  
 _And you're standing by the door…_

Aneh, perasaan tadi tidak ada lagu apapun. Apa aku saja yang tidak sadar ya?  
Terbangun dari lamunan sesaatku. Ternyata dia lagi menutup mata sambil bersenandung kecil.

 _Eh, Warrant? Dia suka lagu seperti ini?_

Terlepas dari panasnya siang itu. Dan tak seberapa banyak kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.  
Fakta bahwa senyumannya kali ini hanya tertuju padaku.

Aku belajar untuk mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

 **PART2**

 _ **Pukul 2 siang, di hari yang kutunggu-tunggu.**_

Sudah satu jam kami duduk berdua di kafe ini. Ya, kafe yang sama dengan kafe aku menunggu Dia.

Kami sudah berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Mengenal lebih dalam tentang pribadi masing-masing. Pertanyaannya beragam, dimulai dari cuaca sampai ke kebiasaan yang masing-masing kami lakukan di pagi hari.

Tiap detiknya aku mengenal Dia, tiap inci dari tubuhku seolah tertarik dengannya.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, mungkin dulu aku menyangkal bahwa aku hanya menyukai senyumannya, namun mungkin sekarang tubuhku lebih jujur dibandingkan pikiranku.

Dudukku lebih condong ke depan, lebih condong ke arah Dia.  
Ya, kami duduk saling berseberangan. Tubuhku seakan memberi tanda seakan ingin menghapus jarak di antara kami.

Tanganku bergerak gelisah memainkan sedotan dari minumanku. Dia sepertinya menyadari itu. Langsung saja kusembunyikan di balik badanku.

 _"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"_

 _Ya, dan itu adalah kamu._  
Tapi, tentu saja Aku tidak mengatakannya. Ketika Aku bingung untuk menjawab, Aku teringat dengan buku yang dia bawa tadi.

 _"Ah, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu suka baca buku?"_

Dia tersenyum.  
Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang membuat aku terus memperhatikannya.

 _"Dibilang suka mungkin tidak terlalu, aku hanya penasaran dengan dunia yang ada di balik tiap-tiap lembaran buku. Setiap buku, terdapat dunia lain. Dunia lain yang tidak bisa kujelajahi hanya dengan imajinasiku."_

Aku mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataannya.

 _"Ah, Aku mengerti."_

Kami pun kembali terdiam, Dia kembali asik dengan pikirannya, dan tanganku pun kembali memainkan sedotan minumanku.  
Namun, bedanya kali ini Aku tidak memainkannya dengan gelisah.

Aku bingung.  
Bingung terhadap perubahan tubuhku, bingung terhadap detak jantungku yang semakin lama semakin cepat, bingung terhadap tanganku yang selalu memainkan sedotan, serta bingung terhadap tubuhku yang makin lama makin condong terhadapnya.

 _"Apa kamu suka mendengarkan lagu?"_

Suara dia tiba-tiba saja mengalun lembut di dalam rongga telingaku. Aku tersentak.

 _"Ah maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"_

Dia kembali membuka suaranya.  
Aku menggelengkan kepala.

 _"Tidak, Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak fokus."_

Dia bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum diselingi dengan tawa renyah.

Deg  
Duh, mungkin terlalu lama dekat dengannya bisa membuatku...

 _"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Apakah sedotan itu sebegitu menariknya?"_

Aku mengendikkan bahuku. Jujur Aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

 _"Tadi kamu bertanya apa?"_

 _"Aku bertanya, apakah kamu suka mendengarkan lagu?"_

Aku berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memperhalus bahwa Aku tidak terlalu suka.

 _"Umm, Aku hanya mendengarkan bila Aku memiliki waktu luang."_

Dia tersenyum kembali.  
Aku sudah mendapat puluhan senyum yang hanya dituju untukku dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Dibandingkan Aku masa SMA, hanya mendapat satu senyuman.  
Uh-oh, itu sangatlah kontras.

 _"Kalau begitu, apa Kamu mempunyai band, penyanyi, atau genre tertentu?"_

Kali ini, aku yang tersenyum. Mengingat sepertinya lagu kesukaan Kami akan sama.

 _"Aku tidak terlalu update dengan genre musik jaman sekarang. Aku hanya tahu lagu-lagu jaman dulu, sejenis Warrant."_

Matanya berbinar mendengar jawabanku. Aku kembali tersenyum.

 _"Oh, aku juga menyukainya. Dan lagu favoritku adalah Heaven."_

 _"Ya, itu lagu yang kamu senandungkan tadi."_

Mukanya memerah, mungkin malu.

 _"Kamu dengar?"_

Aku mengangguk.

 _"Suaraku tidak terlalu bagus. Bodohnya aku menyuarakannya hanya karena suasana hatiku sedang bagus."_

Kali ini, kembali Aku yang tersenyum.  
Senyum kecut tepatnya. Mengingat apa yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya bagus.

 _"Ohiya, aku hampir lupa!"_

Dia merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang telah dihias seindah rupa. Lalu dia menaruhnya di atas meja.

 _"Ini untukmu."_

Aku membacanya, di situ ada nama Dia dan seorang laki-laki yang sangat kukenal. Mataku agak buram saat melihatnya.

 _"Datang ya, Kami berharap kamu bisa menghadirinya. Laki-laki itu hanya ingin kamu yang membeberkan semua rahasianya."_

Aku tersenyum.  
Namun, kali ini senyumku agak terlalu dipaksakan.  
Aku berharap dia tidak menyadarinya.

 _How I love the way you move..._  
 _And the sparkle in your eyes..._

Tiba-tiba, Handphone miliknya berdering dengan lagu kesukaannya.  
Mataku menyipit tidak suka saat dia segera mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk menemukan sumber bunyi itu.

 _"Halo,"_

Dia melirik ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kembali.

 _"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana."_

Dia menutup sambungan telepon itu.

 _"Umm, Laki-laki itu sudah menjemputku. Tidak apa bila aku pergi?"_

 _Itu..._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah."_

 _Apa-apa bagiku, kumohon jangan pergi._

Tanganku sudah bergerak maju , hendak menahannya agar jangan pergi.

Dia tersenyum.  
Terakhir kalinya ini, senyumnya sangat merekah.

Berbeda saat dia hanya tersenyum untukku.  
Tanganku terhenti di udara. Tidak kuat bila ingin merampas kebahagiaannya.

 _"Kami mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Maaf, sahabatmu itu sedang buru-buru jadi dia menyuruhku hanya menyampaikan salam padamu."_

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Dia membereskan semua barang-barangnya, berdiri, mengucapkan salam, serta tersenyum kembali padaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya.

Lalu, dia pergi keluar dari kafe ini. Ya, kafe tempatku menunggu kedatangannya serta kafe tempat Kami mengobrol obrolan ringan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Aku melihat ke atas meja. Di situ ada kertas yang sudah dihias seindah rupa dan di atas kertas itu tertulis nama Dia dan nama Sahabatku serta ada tulisan **Please come to Our Wedding**.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecut.

Inilah aku, seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu melihat cinta pertamanya gagal di depan matanya. Padahal akulah orang pertama yang menyadari senyumnya.

Ya, seorang pengecut yang hanya mampu berkata

 _"Apabila kamu bahagia, aku pun bahagia."_

Dan itulah mengapa cinta pertamaku yang baru bisa kusadari sekarang langsung pupus dengan seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari  
**

* * *

 **ABC**

Halo, mungkin akan ada yang bertanya ini apa

Ini adalah fict challenge dari yang punya Part 1

Terus mungkin bakalan ada yang berkata Part 1 dan Part 2, beda banget!

Yah, begitulah fict challenge yang ada awalannya. Karena ditulis oleh 2 org yg berbeda.

Dimohon reviewnya ya, mohon banget, Aku ingin keadaanku disadari

#KeberadaanSepertiAngin

hahaha

.

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
